This application is generally related to antenna mounting brackets and more particularly to an adjustable mounting bracket for mounting a satellite dish antenna on a variety of building constructions.
In Direct Broadcast Satellite (DBS), small, dish-shaped antennas are used to receive television signals, which are broadcast by satellites in geosynchronous orbits.
While the physical size required of satellite dish antennas for receiving clear audio and video signals has decreased as a result of increased satellite receiver sensitivity, the reduced size has made it desirable to mount satellite antennas on building themselves, such as residences, as opposed to being ground mounted. Typically, an unobstructed view of an appropriate satellite operable with the antenna is achieved by mounting the satellite dish antenna on the roof or a cantilevered mount attached to the sidewall of the home. However, mounting on what is typically a pitched roof often results in diminishing the integrity of the roof which can cause leaks (as a result of drilling through the roofing material). Additionally, cantilevered mounting to sidewalls typically requires penetrating concrete block and the need for special tools and concrete anchors as suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 6,195,066 to Peques, Jr. et al. describing a satellite dish mounting arm for mounting to a vertical sidewall of a building.
Various mounts for mounting small, dish-shaped antennas or other antennas on horizontal surfaces or on sloped roofs are exemplified in prior art patents including U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,502 to Hovland et al which discloses a dish antenna mounting structure including an upright mast for supporting the dish antenna.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,990 to Robinson discloses a portable satellite dish antenna system comprising a dish-shaped member having an inner surface that includes a central flat area and a plurality of annular parabolically-shaped segments concentric with the central circular flat area for providing a plurality of focal points over the inner surface of the dish-shaped member. U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,567 to Pugh, Jr. et al. for an antenna mounting bracket further emphasizes that manufacturers typically advise users to avoid mounting the antenna on the eave of a house because of the eave's lack of structural integrity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,680 to Beatty discloses a satellite dish mounting structure having an elevated bridge portion for supporting a mounting foot of the satellite dish. The bridge portion is integrally connected to and supported by two narrow leg positions which in turn are integrally connected to and supported by two narrow foot portions. The bridge portion is elevated from two top portions by the leg portions in order to clear the uneven surface of the roof or wall of the house.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,724 to Duncan discloses a primary strut, which is tubular, and has a straight, upper portion, a straight intermediate portion, and a straight, lower portion. The upper portion is bent at a juncture between the upper and intermediate portions and at a lower juncture between the intermediate and lower portions.
One of the problems with mounting satellite dishes on a home is that the satellite's mounting bracket is typically too large to completely fit on the fascia (under the gutter) of a home, and the bottom portion of bracket must be braced. However, houses vary in construction and particularly, the distance from the bottom portion of the satellite mounting bracket and the soffit to which support can be provided, vary. Additionally, the angle between the soffit and fascia can vary. Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus which can accommodate installation of the satellite antenna dish on the fascia of homes under numerous home constructions.
There is needed a method and apparatus for easily and inexpensively securing a satellite antenna to the fascia of a building. There is a further need to provide a method and apparatus for mounting the antenna to the fascia of a building while maintaining sufficient structural integrity when supporting the antenna under its planned use.
While certain novel features of this invention shown and described below are pointed out in the annexed claims, the invention is not intended to be limited to the details specified, since a person of ordinary skill in the relevant art will understand that various omissions, modifications, substitutions and changes in the forms and details of the device illustrated and in its operation may be made without departing in any way from the spirit of the present invention. No feature of the invention is critical or essential unless it is expressly stated as being “critical” or “essential.”